King Hydra
King Hydra is a Hive/Sandwing hybrid created by Titan64. Please do not use him without my permission, thank you! 'Appearance' Being a hybrid, King Hydra has a mix of sandwing and hivewing traits. He has a sandwing body and wings and tails, and overall face. His hivewing features are placed mostly in his face and come up more in terms of natural abilities. He has the crest with twin spikes (one on his snout and one on his forehead) like a hivewing, the spikes that run down his back and twin tails, and the twin stingers on his barbs. His horns are also twisty. Color scheme wise King Hydra is mostly just different types of dull golds, with his top scales being a darker gold, his middle scales being a slightly lighter shade, and his third scale row being the lightest shade of dull gold. His eyes are a deep blood red with the pupils being a dark grey. The barbs on his tails are dull gold color with the tips a black that fades into a dark bloody red. Accessories wise, King Hydra has two skulls mounted on his shoulders to simulate the three-headed vibe hes got going on. The skull on his left shoulder is that of a sandwing, while the right is a hivewing. In his chest, he has a garnet gem that is blood-red and is impeded into his scales. In terms of scars, he has about four scars across his body, one across his left eye, one across his snout, three slash marks across his chest above his gem, and a small burn mark on his side. 'Personality' Cold, calculating, and vicious. Throughout the centuries he has lived, King Hydra has demonstrated almost nothing but malice, homicidal apathy, and equally destructive disregard towards life. And although he himself doesn't consider his actions evil, justifying them as an act of fate. Even going so far as to claim that none of those he kills is really personal. Although, this could be a blatant lie as King Hydra not only likes slaughtering other dragons...he loves it. On the topic of fate, Hydra believes it is the only thing that ever has any merit, thinking everything in this world has a purpose in life, all except one being who he can't wrap his head around as to why he protects those beneath them. King Hydra is a very pride-filled and narcissistic dragon, going so far as to slaughter his own brothers who he not only considered lesser than him but made sure they would remember their place by mounting their skulls on his shoulders so he will forevermore stand taller than them. However..that is one of Hydras biggest flaws. His prideful nature and narcissistic behavior will usually lead to him not treating major wounds he sustains in battle, and will usually underestimate his opponents. 'Relationships' ''Myth If there was one being who has truly earned the King of Terrors disdain and sheer hatred, its the King of Monsters himself. The two even before coming mortal enemies had a bitter rivalry between one another. There was a point where King Hydra respected Myth for his ideals, or at least what he thought they were. He even went so far as to recruit the Nightwing to join him in his crusade to rule over everyone beneath them and crush any who opposed them. But Myth rejected the option, which left King Hydra baffled and confused, and very angry. This choice sparked his sheer hatred for Myth, not being able to understand his ideal of being a benevolent king. 'Abilities' Physical The King of Terror is a force to be reckoned with even despite his gigantic size. King Hydra is capable of causing thunderstorms with a mix of his wing beats and his electrokinesis, he can become a literal walking hurricane. Of course, Hydra doesn't usually do this, as its usually used as a bit of flair or an intimidation tactic. King Hydra is also an extremely physically strong dragon, able to crush mountains under his might and able to go toe to toe with Myth, who he is capable of lifting and throwing with seeming ease. Course against his greatest advisory, King Hydra is usually reckless thanks to his durability. Not only possessing tough scales, but a boosting healing factor that allows him to heal most wounds quicker than usual, but say losing an arm could take about 6 months to a year to regrow. Tribal King Hydra sports twin sandwing tails, and thus sports twin barbs on each. Both have the same type of venom a sandwing would have, making it twice as lethal. In his claws, King Hydra also has the venom of a hivewing, allowing him to paralyze those he slashes in combat. Personal Embedded inside King Hydras scales is a gem, an animus touched gem, one that allows him to control thunder and essentially give him the power o manipulate lightning, as well as allowing him to spew it out from his maw (and on the rarest of occasions, his wingtips). When it comes to combat, King Hydra is vicious and brutal, relying on his strength and just raw power to eliminate his foes. Though a passive ability, King Hydra presence envokes an instinct feeling of fear or danger, which truly gives him the title of King of Terror 'History' There's a story in Pyrrhia, a story of two great kings -- one of terror and the other of monsters, whose clashes broke the very ground they walked on. For many its a cautionary tale of the influence of power, a folk tale to tell little dragonets and teach them a life lesson. And it surely must not be real....right? This story was very much real. And so was its ''villain. The legend goes as follows. Hydra was born in an age long forgotten. It was a time before the Scorching or even the formation of the continent Pyhrria, but a supercontinent in which most known dragons existed together alongside Scavengers in relative peace. He was born as the eldest of three triplets, Himself, Komodo, and Netwing. All three were hybrids but of course, had a share of their own mental problems and appearances. Komodo was not all mentally there, and thus lacked any real cognitive thought other than babbles and looked the most like a sandwing. Netwing was the more aggressive of the two and leaned more so on the hivewing side. Hydra was the most cunning but lacked the most vital part about being a living creature: emotion. He had no fear or didn't cry like his other two kin, only just a simple blank stare. Soon after hatching, Hydras mother soon passed, as the task of childbirth killed her. Hydra didn't feel anything when that happened, how could he? He didn't know her, and his lack of empathy made it difficult for him to understand why he should have cared in the first place. Two years later, Hydra got word that his father would abandon the three triplets out of self-preservation due to a lack of food and water. As they had started to grow surprisingly larger than most dragons their age, especially Hydra. Making it more difficult to feed them and himself. Hydra upon realizing this confronted his father and in a fit of rage snapped his neck. And for the first time in his life, Hydra felt something. Acceleration, Rage, but most surprisingly, Joy. He didn't understand why he enjoyed it, maybe vengeance for his little brothers? All he knew was it made him feel good, and his brothers had found themselves dinner for the evening. Afterward, the three set out as outcasts, with Hydra leading his brothers to survive. Whenever the three weren't bickering or trying to find their next meal, Hydra read and studied, and when not busy helped the owners around the market to get food easier. This eventually gave the brothers, and better yet Hydra, attention. Many dragons started praising the group, especially Hydra for how smart he was and determined he was for taking care of his kin. As well as how incredibly strong he was. Those words sparked something inside of Hydra, causing him to go from a tad bit quieter than his siblings to a boasting pride-filled Dragonet. And Thanks to his reading, Hydra formed his own form of a belief, or at least how he interpreted it. Everything in life had a purpose to fill, a destiny to achieve, a fate. So what was his purpose? To stay on the streets scrounging for food with his stupid brothers? No. No, he wanted, no, deserved better. But Hydra wouldn't find his purpose until much later in his life. 'Trivia' *King Hydra is heavily based on the Godzilla monster, King Ghidorah. *King hydra's personality is mostly an interpretation of how Titan thinks Ghidorahs personality is like. *King Hydra has two themes, Emperors New Clothes by Panic! At The Disco and Ghidorahs theme from Godzilla 2. Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:HiveWings Category:SandWings Category:Mature Content Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (IceTitan64) Category:Occupation (Government Official)